Worth the Wait
by lady4718
Summary: After conjuring the Library from the alternate timeline, the team is happy to be back where they belong. But were they all back? Cassandra lets her feelings for the noble knight be known.
1. Chapter 1

Worth the Wait

Flynn jumped back through the portal to Eve. They could only hope that Nicole would do the right thing, that what Flynn told her was enough to keep her heart from going dark.

Cassandra, Jacob, and Ezekiel were there. They all wondered the same thing, had it worked?

Her eyes widening, "Jenkins" Cassandra whispered. As she ran to the spot where his urn had been, she could only hope. It wasn't there! Now, her voice grew louder as she ran through the stacks, "Jenkins!" "Jenkins!"

She rounded a corner to find him musing over some old book. "Miss Cillian?" Jenkins didn't understand the look on her face. It was a mixture of panic and hope. In his mind, nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Once she saw him, she ran towards him. He dropped the book just as she jumped into his arms, and wrapped her arms around him. Jenkins, ever the proper gentleman, was surprised by Cassandra's actions. Of course, she greeted him every day with a kiss to his cheek, but her embrace was not something he was used to. "Miss Cillian, what is wrong? What is it? Has something happened?"

"Oh Jenkins, I can't believe it's really you! You were dead. I watched you die. But you're not dead anymore, you're alive. We're alive! We're both alive Jenkins!" She could hardly contain her growing excitement. Not since her surgery had she felt such a sense of promise.

Jenkins had no idea what she was talking about. Cassandra was always rambling when she was excited, but this was beyond rambling. He had to admit, although he had no idea what she was going on about, he found her embrace rather nice. He gently placed his hand on her shoulders and looked down at her, her eyes were filled with tears. Even in this confounding moment of rambling, he was fully aware that Miss Cassandra Cillian was beautiful.

Cassandra reached up and put her hands on his face. She pulled him towards her and placed kisses on each of his cheeks. Then, she met his gaze, and couldn't stop herself. Before either of them knew what was happening, she kissed him on the mouth.

The initial shock of her lips on his caused Jenkins to tense, but then he relaxed into the feeling. They kissed for a moment, and then her eyes opened, and she pulled back slightly, shocked by her own boldness. Jenkins gently brushed away a tear from her cheek and ran his fingers through her thick red hair. This time it was he who pulled her close, kissing her softly.

Cassandra melted at his touch. Her lips parted slightly, as she felt his lips touch her mouth. She inhaled deeply as their kiss intensified. They were lost in the moment, completely and fully entranced in the pureness of this kiss. Neither of them noticed as the others rounded the corner.

Flynn and Eve were surprised, but not necessarily shocked. Jacob and Ezekiel were completely caught off guard. "Woah!" shouted Ezekiel.

Their trance was broken, suddenly aware of the rest of the team standing there, both Jenkins and Cassandra tried to regain their composure. Cassandra rambled about being so relieved and glanced quickly between Jenkins and the group. Her face flushed, and she ran past them. "I'll, umm, I'll be back. Later, yes, later... I, umm, have to just go." Her voice trailed off as she rounded the corner.

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what is happening?" Jenkins asked.

The team filled Jenkins in on what had happened, including Nicole's plot to remove the Library, and his own death. He was glad that his memory of that particular moment was gone. Once caught up with the events leading up to the kiss, he excused himself to his quarters for the evening. He needed time to figure this out.

The thing that he couldn't forget was Cassandra's kiss. He knew that she had been caught up in the moment, the reality of him being alive after watching him die. He was sure that she hadn't intended for that to happen. He was embarrassed that he had returned the kiss after she pulled away. He shouldn't have taken advantage of her in that way. He would have to make this right, but he was hesitant to make her any more uncomfortable.

Cassandra was in her room. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. She kissed Jenkins, really kissed him, and then he had kissed her back. She had always had a crush on him, but he was Jenkins, he was Galahad, he was the purest of all knights. She had probably made him so uncomfortable, but for her, it was the best moment of her life. What was she going to do now?

The door to Jenkins' room opened just before Cassandra could knock. "Miss Cillian." he said, surprised to see her here, "I was just coming to speak with you." "Good. Can we talk Jenkins?" She asked.

"Of course Miss Cillian, please, come in." He stepped aside so that Cassandra could enter. She looked up at him as she passed. "Jenkins, we've shared a kiss, I think you can call me Cassandra." This was the first time in his very long life that he was completely speechless.

Jenkins adjusted his jacket and closed the door. Cassandra was standing with her back to him. She stood there, looking down at the floor, rubbing her hands together, trying to figure out how to begin. She had gone over this in her head 100 times before she walked over here, and now she had no idea what to say.

"Miss Cil...Cassandra" Jenkins started. "I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. You were vulnerable, and I was... I was wrong. I have insulted your honor. I should never have..." "Kissed me?" she asked. He lowered his head and said, "Yes, I am so very sorry." "I'm not sorry Jenkins, I'm not sorry at all." Again, he was speechless.

Jenkins sat himself down on the sofa. The soft leather catching the stoic man and supporting him in his disbelief. Cassandra walked slowly towards him. She sat beside him and gently took his hands in her. "Jenkins, I'm not sorry that we kissed. I was hoping that you felt the same way, but I understand that I'm not enough for you. You've seen so much in your life, I know that I could never be your equal, but..."

"Cassandra," he said, as he looked up at her. She sat beside him, her head now low, the sadness in her eyes was palatable. "It is I who could never possibly be enough for you. You are the most beautiful, most intelligent, most interesting woman that I have ever met in my life. I am but an old man, well past my prime. You deserve so much more than me. I could never be worthy of you."

Cassandra lifted her head, and she met his gaze. Jenkins had the most amazingly deep eyes. She leaned forward slightly, hoping that he would take the initiative. He stared for a moment, letting his eyes fall to her full lips. He looked away quickly. Could this really be happening? "Jenkins," she said, and he looked into her eyes again, "kiss me."

His lifted his weathered hand and gently touched her face. She was so delicate, so beautiful. He leaned forward timidly. His lips touched hers, and there was an electricity that shot through his body. He pulled her towards him, gently parting her lips with his tongue.

Cassandra met his kiss. She had never felt like this before. The world melted away, and the only thing there was, was this moment. Their kiss was slow, his lips soft and his tongue probing. Jenkins placed his hand gently at the back of her neck, letting his fingers run through her hair.

As their kiss deepened, her heartbeat quickened. The electricity running through her was like magic. Her hand was on his chest, feeling the muscles that he so often tried to hide. She pushed her hands up and slid his jacket back and off his shoulders. When she started to undo the buttons on his shirt, he stopped. "Miss Cillian" She wrinkled her nose at him and smiled slyly. "Cassandra," he said, "we can't possibly."

"Jenkins, for once in your life, just go with it" Cassandra unbuttoned his shirt, as she kissed him tenderly. He didn't protest this time. She had dreamed of touching his strong chest for quite some time, and she had no intention of letting this moment pass. She dragged her fingers across his chest and pushed herself against him.

He thought about protesting, but he couldn't. This tiny woman with the fiery hair, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, was completely in charge of him. He could only follow, as he belonged to her now. She was intoxicating, and he was drunk on her touch.

Jenkins sank back into the sofa, and Cassandra moved in front of him. She looked at his handsome face, as he looked at her with amazement. She lifted her sweater above her head, and let it fall to the floor. Her delicate hands quickly unbuttoned the shirt that was underneath. Jenkins's touched her waist and placed a kiss on her navel. He couldn't believe this was happening.

She unfastened her bra as Jenkins kissed her stomach, and let the blue undergarment drop to the floor with the rest of her clothes. He looked up and gasped in amazement. My god, she was exquisite.

He kissed her stomach again, and slowly kissed his way to her breasts. The realization of what was happening made him catch his breath. He pulled her body closer to him. Cassandra threw her head back at the feeling.

The strong knight picked her up as if she were a feather, and laid her down on the couch. He continued to kiss her, as he removed her skirt. Jenkins raised himself up and looked at her. The beautiful Cassandra, laying before him. He looked into the deepness of her eyes, " Are you sure? Are you sure that you want this, that you want me?"

" I have never been surer of anything in my life Galahad." The sound of his true name on her breath was all he needed to hear. He wrapped his strong arm around her and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply. Her hands quickly found his belt and undid his pants. She pushed the fabric off of his hips.

The noble knight parted her thighs and placed his body between them. He looked in her eyes again, he had to be sure that she wanted this. Cassandra ran her hands down his strong back and pulled him towards her.

He had never wanted anything in his long life, as much as he wanted this. Cassandra let out a little moan. Jenkins was strong in every way but incredibly gentle. They made love, slowly, intensely, as if this was the only moment that ever mattered in the world. Each of them taking the time to kiss and explore each other completely. The feeling of being with him was more than she ever dreamed.

Cassandra rolled Jenkins over to his back. He was used to many years of being in command, but at this moment, he could only yield. He was at her mercy, and could only watch in awe as she overtook him. Sir Galahad, the purest of all knights, had been completely conquered by this small and beautiful woman.

Cassandra rested her head against his chest, and slid to his side, finding a place beneath his arm. He gathered the blanket next to then, and pulled it up around them, and then held her close to him. Neither of them said a word for a while, they just lay together.

"Cassandra," he said, "I have waited over 1,500 years for you." "Was it worth the wait?" she asked. "For you, my lady, I would wait an eternity"


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra woke slowly, the comfort of the thick feather bed beneath her and the soft overstuffed duvet nestled against her skin, providing a warm and cozy invitation to stay right where she was. She was content and comfortable in his great big bed. The strong arms wrapped around her were warm and secure. She had never felt safer in her life. She lay there, not wanting this moment to ever end.

Her eyes swept over the ornate carvings that covered every inch of the posts that held up the massive canopy. The headboard was also carved in intricate details of some medieval scene. A knight on his horse, hand on his sword, castle behind him, ready to protect his king with his life.

The fact that he had probably been in that exact position at points in his life was not lost on her. He was a literal knight in shinning armor, and he was hers. She giggled slightly, and Jenkins stirred a bit. She rolled over and just looked at him. This was real, she and Jenkins were laying in his bed, and they had made love. After their initial passion on the sofa, he had carried her to his bed chamber, and they spent the entire night together.

Cassandra was sure that this type of lovemaking was exactly why it was called making love. Their night together was passionate, with Jenkins ever gentle yet commanding. It was the greatest night of her life. They both came alive in those moments, truly awake for the first time.

As Cassandra snuggled deeper into his arms, the great caretaker woke. The smell of her hair, and the warmth of her body against him was like heaven. He kissed her forehead, and said, "Good morning my lady." She looked up at him and replied, "A girl could get used to this kind of treatment sir." "Ah," he replied, "I hope so."

"I don't ever want to get out of this magnificent bed, or your arms Jenkins. Can't we just live here?" she asked. "Well, even if we stay here, we still need sustenance" Jenkins said with a smile, "and for some reason, I am absolutely famished." He kissed her head, and then her lips and said, "Wait here, I'll be back."

Jenkins slipped out of bed and grabbed his robe and passed out of the room. Cassandra rolled in the big bed and smiled. After a time, Jenkins appeared with a tray. He placed it on the bedside table, a simple breakfast of fruits, scones and tea. "This should give us some energy" he told her. Then, I have another surprise for you.

Cassandra sat up, and wrapped the large blanket around herself, and grabbed a scone. Jenkins could not get over how beautiful she looked, her tussled hair, the bare skin of her shoulders, begging to be kissed. When they had their fill of breakfast, Jenkins stood and scooped her into his arms. Cassandra giggled at the ease with which her held her.

He carried her to the next room, where her surprise awaited. There, in the center of the room, stood a large tub. Candles were lit along the floor, and the room smelled of jasmine. "Ooh, how wonderful!" Cassandra said, clapping her hands lightly in excitement. Jenkins placed her gently into the bath.

As she sank into the water, Jenkins slid in behind her. This was the perfect way to spend their morning, lingering in the tub, just enjoying being together. "As much as I don't want to, we are going to have to leave your room, aren't we? "Cassandra asked. "At some point, the others are going to start to worry."

"Ah yes, the others" Jenkins laughed, "I'm sure they have worked themselves into a tizzy by now." Cassandra giggled, "Well, let them wonder a little while longer. This, whatever this is that is happening with us, has been the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me in my life." "As well as mine, my lady" Jenkins replied.

They both decided that they would get dressed and rejoin the rest of the team. There would be questions, they were sure. Although Jenkins and Cassandra didn't own anyone an explanation, they would have to say something. They were steadfast in their resolve that they would face whatever came to them, together.

Jenkins left the tub first, leaving a big fluffy towel for his love to dry herself with. He kissed her on the neck and went to the bedroom to ready their clothes.

Cassandra entered the room to find Jenkins standing near the bed. He had his pants on and was straightening his shirt on the bed when she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jenkins had broad shoulders, and he towered above her small frame. She found his size compared to hers, incredibly alluring. She placed a kiss on his back

Jenkins closed his eyes and stroked the soft skin of her hand "Oh, my dear, you make it difficult to remember what I was about to do." When he felt her towel drop to the floor, he knew that they would not be leaving this room any time soon. The others would have to wait.


End file.
